


Nothing left

by Chemist2017



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemist2017/pseuds/Chemist2017
Summary: Hillary and bill are tempted by other people ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm new too this so I hope it's readable

Hillary strolled out of the cool building into the stifling heat of Abu dahbi evening. Climbing into her black jeep , Huma slipped in beside her.  
"Was that okay" she asked Huma , 'Why do you always ask ? Your incredible no matter what you do, I thought it was cute when you told the room , well the whole world how handsome you think Bill is ,Hilary's blush started at her neck and crept up her face "well he is" Hillary mumbled sheepishly. ' I can't wait to see him , it's been 7 weeks since I've seen him , 7 weeks since I've laid with him , 7 weeks since I've wrapped my legs around his ... ALRIGHT! Huma exclaimed, I get it your horny but stop painting me a picture ,you''ll see him tomorrow night . Hillary raised her eyebrow , eyes sparkiling 'OH yes I will'  
The women looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
The rest if the ride back to the hotel was in companiable silence , just before they reached the hotel Huma' s phone beeped loudly , out of the corner of her eye Hillary saw Huma's eyes widen in shock . ' What's wrong ' ? Hillary asked her voice full of concern , Huma painted a smile on her face 'oh it's nothing ....just my sister having man troubles as usual'...  
' Anyone want to come to my room and help me clear the mini bar ' asked Nick . ' I will ' answered Hillary the second he had stopped talking , she turned to Huma expectantly , ' I'm going to call it a night guys ... Phillipe walk me too my room ?'. Hillary frowned as she watched Huma and Phillipe walking away , head bents toward each other talking quickly and quietly.  
The flight from Dubai to new York passed in a haze of hangover sickness and sleep for Hillary, Huma was quiet the whole flight home but Hillary was more concerned about her hangover , besides she knew it wasn't anything too serious as Huma would have told her straight away , she wouldn't pester her , she knew she would eventually tell her what was troubling her.  
Pulling into her NY drive Hillary's heart skipped a beat when she saw the other van , this meant that at long last she would be spending the night with her husband , Hillary practically bounded out of the car telling her staff to have a good weekend she tore up the steps and flung her front door open ..


	2. Chapter 2

There he stood in the hallway arms outstretchead a goofy grin on his face 'heres your handsome man' Hillary looked over his shoulder expectantly ' where is he '? . 'Hey' ! Bill exclaimed as he rushed towards picking her up , laughing she wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed her lips against his. Eventually pulling away from him for air she looked down at him and kissed his forehead , she unwrapped both legs from around his waist and stood to her full height , wrapping her arms around his waist, he looked down placing stray hair behind her ear. ' hi munchkin ' , hi yourself , god I missed you, she stated while stifling a yawn. ' Don't ever leave me for that long again, are you tired baby ?'   
'Exhausted , do you mind if we cAtch up in the morning ?' . He looked down at her pouting , She raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry baby I'm just too tired I promise I'll make it up to you , you have me all day tomorrow and Sunday to yourself'. That seemed to appease him some bit as his pout disappeared, 'Fine ,but that means all of you , no phone calls, emails nothing! "Deal she whispered as she stood on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. 'Go to bed then he said while smacking her butt,  
I'll be up in a bit, she smiled at him and walked up the stairs.  
Twenty minutes later he heard her call him ' Bill come here , I need you to do something for me ?', "I thought you'd be asleep by now he said as he trudged up the stairs ,he entered their bedroom and frowned when he saw she wasn't in bed , 'Hilly ? Where are you? , What do you need me to do?  
' Me' she stated as she walked out of their closet ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , thanks for your lovely comments, I have a feeling where this will go , it will get a lot worse before it gets better , hopefully you will enjoy it, feel free to kill me if ur don't

He almost cricked his neck he turned it so fast upon hearing her voice, there she stood in black lace and underwear, completed with suspenders and stockings. "I though you were too tired .." his voice trailed off in a raspy whisper , his eyes raking up and down her body non-stop. "It's been 7 weeks Bill , I'm not going to let a little thing like exhaustion get in my way , however if YOU'RE too tired , I'll just gave to go to someone else to fuc...Wahaa she half screamed, half laughed as he lunged at her, threw her over his shoulder and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed. "Don't you ever fucking say that again " he growled while attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses with frenzy she hadn't seen in awhile. " I'm sorry baby " she whimpered , too turned on to draw him out. " No your not " he grinned as he unhooked her suspenders... "oh the things I'm going to do to you " he rasped as he opened her legs, she threw her head back on the pillow , her eyes closed , lip between teeth in anticipation of the pleasure only he could give.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of her phone buzzing knocked her out of her sweet reverie , she carefully reached for her phone , both not wanting to wake him and not wanting to stop holding him. Squinting at her phone she saw the message was from Huma"hey Hillary , hope your having a good weekend? There's a Senate fundraiser tomorrow night , it's a dinner dance , it would be good on so many levels If you could show your face , even for just an hour ?" .Hillary thought she was bring paranoid but Huma seemed distant towards her in the way she had worded her message. " Hey huma had a brilliant night and an even better lie in, would it be possible to get bill an invitation? Huma is everything OK?Huma replieft instantly "invitation for bill not a problem, everything is fine , talk to you Monday X "

Frowning slightly Hillary placed her phone back on the nightstand as a flash of blue caught her attention ,"how long have you been staring you creep?" He chucked before responding "not long enough, good morning baby" he croaked before shuffling up the bed and kissing her deeply . "God it's good to have you back in my bed " he said as he began trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, " baby you know how I'm back in DC tomorrow night ?" , "For fuck sake Hillary, your only back two minutes and your already reminding me that your leaving in a day " he huffed as pulled back from her and withered her with a look . Before he could climb off her to sulk , she grabbed his face with both hands " baby I know how hard it is you being in the country when I'm not and vice versa but look how we make up for lost time when we are together" the corner of his mouth twitched and she ploughed on " besides what I wanted to say was , will you come to DC with me for the night ? , there's a fundraiser , and it'll give me a chance to buy a new dress and you to dress up like a penguin. And who knows " she added seductively whispering into his ear " my dress may be tight , and who knows I may have to go commando " she finished her point by sucking on the lobe of his ear . Growling he flipped them before she realized what had happened she was on top looking down at him. " well , who could argue with that " he stated while putting his hands behind his head , "however I may need further convincing" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She flattened her body against his and began to kiss his way down his body , she stopped briefly at his nipples to give one a sharp bite just to remind him who really called the shots around here. Satisfied with his yelp , she licked , sucked and kissed her way down his body ...


	5. Chapter 5

Pacing the floor of their living  room he drained the last if his scotch , he had been waiting the last 45 minutes for his wife who said she'd be ready in "10 minutes" he had tried hurrying her up but was met with a string of expletives and something thrown in his general direction, now they were already 10 minutes late, he went to make his way back out to the hall to yell at her again when she stood at the doorway . "Bill you don't even have your fucking shoes on Jesus Christ !" "I'm putting them on now "he roared back , "typical , what have you been doing the last hour ? Jerking off?" "Well someone has to do it " he retaliated. If the look she threw him could kill he'd be 6 feet under , she turned on her heel and walked out to the car , slamming the door with such force the windows rattled. He put on his coat huffing ,they had spent all that day sniping and arguing with each other , deep down they were both upset that after 7 weeks apart they will have had 3 nights together, she was jetting off again Tomorrow and he just wanted her to stay with him ..

The icy silence in the car was broken by him just before they reached their destination "who's going to be here ?" "Well it's a Senate fundraiser bill so I'm going to assume fucking senators " " I mean which ones " "I don't know " . "Is senator bayh going to be there ?" She smirked "I hope so " . He liked Evan Bayh, he just didn't like how he looked at his wife .

After the dinner they mingled seperatly , he was deep in conversation with a couple of senators when the sound of her contagious laughter reached his ears , he turned and there she was gazing into Evan bayhs eyes while he had his arm around her waist , he excused himself and made a beeline for them. "Well this side certainly seems like the entertaining side", bill said , he barely heard the chorus of "hi Mr President" he locked eyes with his wife who raised an eyebrow. "Bill you interrupted Senator Bayhs story. Continue Evan , his wife declared while she having the gall to touch said senators chest and lightly run her fingers across it before removing her hand .Bill's jaw clicked and his ears turned red..

The car ride home was just as icy, he made his way upstairs , too tired of fighting to bring up her little display with Evan bayh, she made her way to the living room for another drink. 

Bill woke  but didn't open his eyes when he heard her getting into bed, however they flew open when he felt her climb ontop of him and started rubbing herself against him. She smiled down at him before showering his face with tiny kisses , "I'm sorry baby , I don't want to fight anymore " she stated between kisses. Bill wrapped both arms around her back before flipping their position, he looked down at her before rubbing his nose against hers " I'm sorry to darling , I just don't want you to go ". " I know but I'll be back again Friday " "okay he said nodding his head, " good , no put that mouth of yours to good use " . " don't you worry , our neighbors in chappaqua will here you screaming" he leaned in for a searing kiss before lick his way down to his destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know the chapters are long winded and boring , I'm still not sure how this will go , but bare with me , well if ye can 


	6. Chapter 6

Bill turned in the bed and his hand immediately seeking her out , was met with a cold sheet ,he groggily opened his eyes and reached for his phone to check the time. He saw he had a text message from her " good morning sweetheart, you looked too peaceful to wake up this morning, don't work too hard , don't forget to take your pills and don't forget you have an appointment Friday morning with doctor to check your stints. I know your going to Brazil for foundation but try and take a couple of hours off and enjoy it. I'll ring you when I get to our hotel in Afghanistan. I love you so much X "

Hillary smirked as she read Bill's smart ass reply to her text. She put her phone away and turned to senator bayh, "Evan I can't thank you enough for agreeing to come , I need someone with knowledge  of Afghanistan like yours to appease to both sides for the deal ". "Hillary you know I'd do anything for you , I'm glad to be of service" he replied eyes boring into hers , Hillary blushed and looked away " can I get you a drink ?" "A gin and tonic thanks" . A couple if hours later huma walked past her bosses cabin and heard gales of laughter from her boss and senator Bayh , Hums smirked , she always knew her boss , though Hilary would never admit it, had a slight crush on the handsome senator ............................... Hillary lay on her king size bed in the hotel talking to her daughter" OK baby goodnight and Chelsea , when will you start working on a grandchild for me? " Chelsea who had been hearing the same question since she married 3 months ago , gave the answer the smart ass answer it deserved. "You sound like your dad " Hillary replied after laughing out loud . "I'll talk to you tomorrow chels , love you ". Hillary fired off a text message to someone and two minutes later that someone knocked on the door. "Come in huma , sit " Hillary said pointing at the couch , Hillary poured herself a glass of red wine , "do you want a drink huma?" Hums shook her head, Hillary Sat next to her on the couch taking her hand . "Huma what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing because we both know it's not so spill. Huma looked at her bosses beautiful face now full of concern . "Oh Hillary I wanted to tell you after the trip , I know how important this deal was and I didn't want to distract you" Hillary took a large gulp of wine and let go of huma's hand , huma knew she was angry "Huma are you suggesting that I can't do my job properly and that I'm easily distracted ?" Huma looked at her boss shocked " no Hillary you know that's no.." "Because a couple of months ago you know I had to sit in a meeting with Barack while knowing my husband's heart had once again failed him , not knowing what condition he was in ...Hillary trailed off her lips quivering at the memory . Huma's eyes filled with tears "alright Hillary I'll tell you... that bastard doesn't deserve you ! " Hillary looked at huma shocked , that wasn't what she had expected to hear, Hillary raised an eyebrow waiting for Huma to continue.  "Hillary I'm so so sorry " Huma took a deep breath before blurting out "Bill is cheating on you again" 


	7. Chapter 7

Hillary stared at Huma for a second then burst out laughing, the other woman looked shocked , this was not the response she was expecting. "Oh come on Huma you don't really believe that do you?, you of all people know what the press are like. Bill smiles at another woman and suddenly according to those vultures he's engaged in 5 year affair with her, they have a love child and me and you are lovers." Hillary smiled at her while pouring herself another  glass of wine . "I have to say it huma I thought you were dying there for a second the way you were acting these last few days!" . Huma looked at the other woman with sad eyes as Hillary ,visibly relaxed now tool another gulp of wine "Hill, ... this time is different I have proof." The change in  the demeanor of her boss was immediate her shoulders straightened and body stiffened, she swung her body towards Huma "What did you say? What kind of proof Huma?" Who is she?" . Huma couldn't look in her bosses eyes she looked away before replying. "Do you know Jack Holiday , Phillipe's best friend?, well you know he works for the NY times, he received information and some pictures, he sent them to Phillipe before they were published , Phillipe managed to persuade Jack's boss not to publish them and to send all copies to me. "Show me ,give me your phone"said Hillary impatiently. Huma pulled up the article and pictures, she handed her phone over and watched as Hillary's eyes filled with tears . Hillary read the article which told of how bill and Julie McMahon were seen in a Jewelry store him buying gifts for her, seen at a restaurant holding hands and then the kick in the gut was the picture, the two of them locking lips outside the front door of Hillary's Chappaqau house.  Hillary launched Humas phone from her hand and watched it smash into the wall. "How poetic, that phone now is like my marriage". Hillary seemed to snap out of her rage 'I I I'm sorry Huma, I'll get you a new phone tomorrow" Huma who knowing her boss so well, was in shock that her phone was the only thing Hillary had broken, Huma's heart broke as she watched her boss crumple into the couch "Hey don't you worry about the phone , I have others, come here babe" ,Hums opened her arms to Hillary who launched her self into them her body racked with sobs . 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Huma stirred and woke with a bang , she woke up with her face in the carpet, "oh shit, stupid posh couch couldn't fit a pea comfortably ". She rubbed her knee where she hit it when she fell off the couch. "Fighting with the couch ?" Hillary stood there in the doorway of the bathroom looking a million dollars , her red pant suit bringing out the copper tones of her shoulder length blonde hair. "You look beautiful hill,Did you sleep?" . " Not a wink but I don't know if that was over that lying fuck I'm married too or over your snores , I thought the building would collapse at one stage. "Oh haha ! Huma said while firing a cushion at her boss who deftly moved out of the way. "Hill ..... have you thought about what your going to do ?". Hillary huffed out a breath "I can't think about it now sealing this deal is more important, come on we have 10 minutes we need to be there at 7.15am.  
13 hours of back and forth negotiating , compromising , and arguing, she finally achieved what she had come to do . She entered her hotel room on the phone to the president of the united states who was ecstatic "that's the girl,!you deserve a pay rise.." he exclaimed. "What I need a rise in is the amount of hours I sleep " she giggled, "Anyway by Barack thank you and I'll talk to you soon". She just hung up from one President when her phone showed another one was calling, her breath hitched in her throat as she contemplated on answering ,she closed her eyes for composure, she picked up. "Hi baby girl how's my munchkin ?, " . Hillary rolled her eyes, "Hi bill what's up? We sealed the deal today so I'll be back in Washington by wens instead of Friday ". "Oh congratulations baby why don't you come down to Brazil and we can make a weekend of it ?. I promise to show you how proud I am of you " He lowered the tone of his voice to what once made her quiver but was now just irritating her. "I can't bill some of us still have to go into work on Thursday morning , I can't just swan off whenever I feel like it ! Why don't you ask someone else I'm sure there's someone you can think to invite ? Hillary's voice had risen several octaves . "Alright baby alright , Jesus it was only a suggestion what's the matter with you"? . "One second bill " Hillary heard a knock at the door , she had warned her staff not to disturb her and she knew the secret service wouldn't let unknowns through. Hillary swung the door open ,Evan bayh stood there with alcohol In on hand and food in the other , fancy having dinner? "Evan come in!.." "who's that ?" Bill asked sharply , "bill I have to do senator bayh I'd here .." " The fuck is he doing there ? You didn't say he was going to Afghanistan, Hillary? Hil..?" She hung up on him mid rant . "Oh Evan your my saviour I haven't eaten since last night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys ye are all too kind . Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I had to make this one chapter three it won't let me post as one for some reason!!

C >It was now Friday afternoon, &nbspit was a quiet day at the state dept so Hillary caught up on work and phone calls. Her phone buzzing caught her attention, it was from Senator bayh " Hi Hillary, can't thank you enough for the trip to Afghanistan, will you let me bring you out to dinner tonight ?" Hillary read the message without realising she was smiling , she thought she could do with the distraction " Hi Evan, no need to thank me I will take you up on that offer though thank you! Shall we say 7.30?" He text back immediately " great see you then


	10. Chapter 10

C Hillary then rang the man she had been avoiding like the plague. "Hello Bill?" She heard clattering and things being dropped "bill where are you?" "Hey munchkin I'm at chappaqua are you coming home?" "What's that noise bill?" "That's the sound of me trying to cook us a nice Romantic meal for tonight , please say your coming home? Baby I miss you desperately " . I'll be home at 7 have dinner ready . "Great baby and maybe for desert we could try out those suspenders again ? " "I have to go Bill" she cut him off "I'll see you later" "OK hill bye baby I lov.." once again she hung up on him .Hillary felt a pang of guilt thinking of him prancing around in her frilly apron cooking a dinner she knew she wouldn't be there too eat, the guilt quickly subsided though when the image of him locking lips with another woman flashed before her eyes.</p><p>Hillary and Evan sat across from each other at a little Mexican restaurant tucked away in a little candle lit booth, Evan couldn't stop staring at Hillary , he had always been in love with her and right now it was taking all his restraint not to jump over the table and claim her body. Hillary peers over her glass at him and blushed at the look in his eyes , she tried to ignore the butterflies in tummy. Hillary cleared her throat ' Evan how's your wife and kids?" Evan smiled "Hillary were divorced the last 8 months , we're happier that way though we get along better now, and the boys are great thanks. "How's Chelsea?" &;nbsp;"Evan I'm so sorry I'd no idea.." Hillary mumbled "hey no harm done " Evan said while reaching across and placing his hand over hers..</p><p>Meanwhile in Chappaqua, a livid Bill Clinton paced his kitchen , it was now 10.15, no sign of his wife and the dinner was ruined. "HUMA stop lying to me I know you know where she is , just tell me , I don't understand she didn't text to say she wasn't coming home.. 'Bill all I know is she had to work late (lie) and that she was picking up food later , She'll probably be home tomorrow, bye bill" Hums hung up the phone before he could say another word. Bill's phone buzzed , " I thought you were cooking a hone cooked meal tonight , was your wife afraid of being poisoned


	11. Chapter 11

 Bill read Terry's message and opened the attachment he sent , Bills blood pressure most of sky rocketed at that moment , he picked up the nearest thing too him , (a heavy ceramic pot) and bounced it off the wall. Secret Service agents ran in , I'm fine bill yelled , "just take me to a bar " . "Which one sir?" "Fucking all if them" he replied before storming out of his house.

;In her Washington home Hillary popped open another bottle of wine and wiped tears of laughter as Evan told her stories about the Senate . "God I miss that place" Hillary said while filling their glasses. "How's Bill , Hillary ? 'Hes fine " she replied briskly. "Have you started dating again Evan ?. "A bit here and there but nothing serious, besides there's only one woman I want but I can't have her, I feel things for her that I've never even felt for my wife , but I can't have her ...she's married." "I'm sorry Evan, that's an awful predicament to be in! Do you know if this woman is happily married ? Maybe if you told her how you felt, it might clear things up a bit for you ,you know it could just be lust you feel for her" Evan glanced nervously at her "I've no idea if whether she's happily married or not , some say she is others say she's not . And as for telling her how I feel ...I just did " he mumbled. "Oh Evan ", Hillary's eyes widened as what he was telling her hit home , " oh Evan I.." her words were cut short as he grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers , instead of stopping him Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck and laid back on the couch pulling him with her...</p><p>&;nbsp;<br></p></p>


	12. Chapter 12

Hillary grinded her body to his, his hardness causing her too moan, suddenly bill flashed before her eyes, Bill pounding into her making her scream with ecstasy, Bill covering her body in whipped cream , Bill weeping into her shoulder begging for forgiveness, "Stop ! Evan stop , this is wrong" . Evan pushed himself off her , "I'm sorry Hillary .." "Evan it's just as much my fault but I think you should leave ?" Hillary watched him go trying to ignore the fire erupting in her belly. 

Hillary's jeep pulled into chappaqua at twelve pm Saturday, her head was banging from a hangover and her tummy was twisted with guilt. She opened her front door quietly and stepped inside. He emerged from the shadows arms crossed '"where the fuck have you been?" "Jesus Bill! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ignoring her , he walked into the kitchen, her heart panged with guilt when she saw the table cloth, candles, plates , glasses still laid on the table where he now sat. "Your dinner Is there if your hungry", her eyes followed where his finger pointed , food poured down one wall and at the bottom lay a broken pot. She grimaced at the mess "I'm good thanks". Looking back at him she saw he had his head in his hands , talking to the floor he whispered "hilly , where were you last night?" "I thought Huma told you? I was working late! ... "what time did you finish?, did you go straight home after work?" "I finished at around 12, had something to eat and went to bed, what's with all thw questions ? Would you like to know how many bathroom breaks I took , what I ate!" "Oh I already know you ate Mexican you fucking liar! he exploded jumping from his seat and started pacing the kitchen. "I don't know what your talking about" her mind was racing but she refused to give up her poker face." Terry mcauliffe  walked past a Mexican last night and saw you in there , he didn't see who you were with but the answer I want to know is who was it ? Who caused you to cancel your plans with me , and most importantly caused you to FUCKING LIIE!. She jumped as he roared out the end of his sentence , she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore she felt the fury course through her body and let rip " YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE,! How many times have I questioned you about your friendship with that BITCH. How many times have you told me I was paranoid and that Julie was just a friend , I know Bill, about the jewelry you brought her , hand holding at lunches, fucking kissing her outside that front door!! Hillary kicked a chair over in her fury , she was now the one pacing "did you fuck her in my bed too? , was the jewelry payment for services rendered?? " She stopped pacing and looked at him , he stood there looking crest fallen his anger temperaly gone. "Fucking answer me "! , further enraged by his silence she rushed at him , hitting every part she could reach , her tears betraying her were flowing freely. He grabbed her arms " I can explain everything you just listen to me!" "How can I believe you bill , when everytime I asked you about her you said I was being paranoid, I believed you then but then I see your tongue down her throat.. it doesn't matter what you say anymore Bill I can never believe you again ... and I'm just so tired , bill I'm done ! " Bill grabbed her hands pulling her too him with a desperate tone in his voice he told her  , " listen baby , why don't you quit the state department, or take a leave of absence , take a break your exhausted , we could go on holiday and I'll explain everything to you .."the only thing I'm exhausted from bill is you, when I say I need a break I mean I need one from this marriage". Yanking her arms from his she walked away , turning around she whispered "please,  please don't follow me, she put something onto the hall table and walked out the front door. 

Bill stood motionless his brain and body unable to comprehend what just happened , it was only when he heard her van drive away did his body move, he flew to the front door went to wrench it open but it wouldn't budge. She had locked the door to stall him, he turned to the hall table eyes searching desperately for his keys , his knees buckled when he saw her silver wedding ring and big diamond ring that she had left laying on the table ..

 


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later , Bill  was taking her absence hard ,  he went through phases of weeping not wanting to go on without her , to Complete lethargy where he just lay in bed and watched her on the news , to phases of complete and utter rage at her where he would rip her clothes out of their wardrobe, and throw them into black bags , go to the bar and get rip roaring drunk and coming home again taking her clothes back  out of bags , and picking the item that had her strongest scent on it to comfort him to sleep.

Hillary , at least on the surface was doing better, she was copeing the only way she knew how , by throwing herself into her work,  she traveled most days and when she was off work she usually still worked at home. Hillary wore her simple gold band on her left finger when she left the house but it was the first thing she took off when she was in the privacy of her own home . 

Locking the front door of her Washington home , she kicked off her shoes and placed her ring in the drawer , She followed the smell of cooking into the kitchen where she found her best friend Betsey , Betsey was the only person who knew that Hillary had left bill. Hillary didn't  want Chelsea who had been travelling Europe with her husband to know , and she most definitely didn't want the press finding out. " Glass of wine hillz?"asked Betsey who was pouring out a glass for her self , "maybe later when I get back , I just came to get my house key for Chappaqua".   Betsey stared at her with her mouth open , "relax I'm only going to get my stuff,.. and my dogs, bets your spilling" Betsey looked down at the mess she made , she was too busy gawking at Hillary to realize her wine was overflowing. "Hill I'm coming with you", "Betsey I need to do this alone , I'll be back in a couple of hours ", with that Hillary turned on her heel and walked out the front door. Betsey's heart broke for both of them , she knew bill was miserable as she was getting daily updates from Vernon and she knew Hillary was acting far too strong and flippant and that anyday now she was going to fall apart..

 Hillary physically shook herself , bit her tongue and dug her nails into her palms anything to alleviate this torture that she only let herself feel when she was alone, her car pulled into Chappaqua and she slowly walked up the steps and opened the door.    Her eyes immediately went to the hall table , they pooled with tears when she saw her rings  hadn't been moved , "pull your self together bitch" she told herself over and over as she walked up to her bedroom looking for a suitcase.

Bill hadn't heard her come into the house he was in the closet getting ready, Vernon had come earlier that day and practically dragged him out of bed , into the shower and told him be ready for 9 for a 'boys night' bill didn't ask him did he mean 'geriatrics night' because Vernon could scare him sometimes.

Bill walked out of his closet wearing just a pair of black jeans . Walking into the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks 


	14. Chapter 14

They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever, just drinking each other in. Hillary was the first to break eye contact she raked her eyes over his bare chest. She was the first to break the silence , staring down at the keys in her hand she said "bill I just came to get more stuff " . "You mean your not staying?"his heart shattered, "bill I meant what I said I need a break.."you need a break ? What the fuck does that mean? he mocked, "either you stay here with me where you belong, or you turn on your ass and don't come back , we're too old to be playing fucking games. Her eyes bore into his "but your so good at playing them bill , all you do is play games , but what did I expect you learned from the best -your psycho mother" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! He paced towards her but she stood her ground "what's the matter big boy ? You all wound up ? No one around to help you loosen up ,  I'm surprised you haven't moved her in while I've been gone! ' I TOLD YOU THERES NOTHING GOING ON ! the condescending look in her eyes pushed him over the edge , or maybe she was right , he was sick and couldn't stop playing games " I did fuck someone in your bed last night (he hadn't)and I intend too again tonight (he had no such intentions). The sick pleasure he had hoped to achieve by hurting her never came , he looked in her eyes and saw his baby's broken soul, his eyes filled with tears he went to reach for her but was stopped with a  stinging smack to the cheek followed by one to the other cheek. The heartbreak in her eyes was replaced with a stone cold fury the likes he had only seen once before. "Thank you bill for making my decision so much easier , I want a divorce! From now on you can fuck whoever you like until your dick falls off for all I care" she strode purposefully from the house. When she sat in the car she went to work on the alcohol in the mini _fridge , "Back to DC Mrs Clinton? "No the plaza, new York city, find me a service elevator I don't want to be seen, his room number is 312, and Blaine ? "Yes ma'am "? "From now on just call me Hillary". With that she downed her first gin and tonic and went to work on her second . 


	15. Chapter 15

She wrapped hard with her knuckles in quick succession for fear out of being seen. He came to the door hair tousled , wearing just boxers his eyes widened in delighted surprise "Hillary what are you".. she cut him off by quickly stepping inside   shutting the door and crushing her lips to his. "Don't talk she whispered, just take me to bed." He wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her too his bed, their lips never parting. 

Hillary gasped and gripped the bed sheet as her eyes rolled in their sockets  as Evan made her cum for the third time in a row. Evan increased his speed and bit down on one of her nipples before sulking it into his mouth while still pounding into , her body clamping hard against him "oh Evan your so fucking good ! That was all he needed to hear as he exploded inside of her.Evan leaned down and kissed her passionately, you okay Hillary? She grinned up at him "never better". He pulled out of her and laying in his back looked into her eyes, "I have waited for that moment since I first laid eyes on you" She smiled blushing , she replied chucking him under the chin "all good things come to those who wait " . Chuckling he pulled her too him she rested her hand and head on his cgest, "goodnight Hillary" he kissed the top of her head, goodnight evan, she rubbed his chest until she heard his breathing getting deeper and slower. Satisfied he was asleep she wrapped a sheet around her bare body and went to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub she placed part of the sheet over her face and wept into it..her floodgates had finally opened .


	16. Chapter 16

Betsey trudged down the stairs , foot dwindling on the next step as the front door opened. Hillary stepped in and closed the door behind her " you look like shit ", "well good morning to you too bets". "Well I presume everything is OK, bill wormed his way back into your good books.."Betsey i" ..which is why your standing there with no new stuff ".."Betsey just listen to.."looking like you've had a good roll in the.."Shut up! Just listen to me! " Hillary shouted "For your information, my marriage is over , I asked Bill for a divorce, which no doubt you'll be delighted -you always hated him. And yes I did get a roll in the hay .. with Evan. Now I'm going to bed and you can fuck off! Hillary stormed up the stairs blowing past her. Betsey stood there in shock but wanting to grin over the Evan news. She knew better though than to follow Hillary and left her alone. A couple of hours later Betsy entered Hillary room carrying a tray with Hillary's lunch . "Have you ever heard of knocking?" "No , what's that?" Betsey replied sarcastically , Hillary rolled her eyes . Betsey looked at her and her eyes filled as she saw Hillary's swollen red ones. "Oh hills , come here sweetheart", Betsey climbed into bed beside Hillary and held her while, she wept like a baby. After the weeping had stopped,    Betsey still rubbed her back , while Hillary hiccoughed softy. Betsey broke the silence " your wrong about what you said about me and bill you know?, I don't hate him, I loved him , I just hated what he done to you". "I know " Hillary whispered. "I have to go back and get my stuff , I left my house in such a temper I forgot everything I came for.  Will you come back with me now?" "I will of course baby , you go  get showered , and we'll go"

Once again pulling into her Chappaqua driveway , Hillary fought a wave of sadness. Hillary and Betsey got out of the car , bill was sitting on the terrace , Betsey stayed by the car, Hillary needed to do this alone, she lit a cigarette as she watched her ascend the steps. 

"Twice in two days , Jesus you really do care" bill scoffed. "Bill I just want my stuff , can't we just be civil?" "Your stuff are in black bags uostairs, there that civil enough for you? Hillary bit her tongue "and what about the dogs?" , "what about them?" Bill frowned?. "Bill they're my dogs I want them with me".  "Well fuck that , theyre  staying  here with me , your not fucking taking my dogs Hillary" Bills temper began to rise he stood and started pacing the deck . Hillary fought to keep her cool ,"bill you can have the house and everything in it , all I want is my dogs". "Their my fucking dogs! I paid  for them!" "But you gave them to me!"  "So FUCKING WHAT ! I gave you your rings too but your not fucking asking for them are you?" Bill shouted. Hillary turned her back in him willing her tears not to fall ," I'm going to get my stuff Bill have my dogs ready in 5 minutes."

Betsey stubbed out her 4th ciggerette and walked out from behind the van , the movement caught bills attention. "Hi Betsey" "Bill your giving her those dogs". "What a lovely sweet greeting it warms my fucking Heart" "you don't have a heart" Betsey shot back . Bill glared at her , looking away his expression softened "if she takes my dogs I'll be all alone , Chelsea is going to take her side , and I'll be left here no wife , no daughter , no dogs". "And who's fault is that ?, Bill you brought this on yourself ". "The kiss , wasn't like that bets.. if some one would just listen to me !" "But you still kissed another woman , and you slept with one the other night".   Bill looked at her confused but then it dawned on him what he had said to Hillary, he thought it would sound childish to admit that he only made it up to hurt her so he kept his mouth shut . Betsey was torn between wanting to hug him bust mostly wanting to throttle him , "look Bill if you ..she stopped talking when the front door opened and Hillary walked through the door laden down with bags, Hillary tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder while walking down the steps "My dogs bill" she stated . Bill rose a broken man "Maisie, Tally" bill called , the two pups bounded from the side of the house , he picked both up kissing them , he buried his face in their fur and let his tears fall. "Go to mummy"bill croaked, he turned on his heel and walked away . Hillary who was hugging her dogs glanced up to Betsey " I can't take them can I? " Betsey her eyes full of tears shook her head . "Go to daddy " . Hillary walked to the car without looking back, the dogs bounded towards bill, Betsey was glad  Hillary didn't turn around because the look on his face as he saw his dogs coming back  would have made her cry all over again.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

5 weeks later ...

Hillary lay on her side in bed and relished the silence, it was the first time in weeks she'd had a moment too herself, shed flown to 17 different countries in 3 weeks and had to deal with several severe security breeches at the state department. She had told only her closest staff of the state if her marriage   and her heart broke when she had to tell her baby ,  Chelsea was devastated and she'd wept for hours begging her mother to reconsider. ..Hillary snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone lick them kiss her bare shoulder turning around , her eyes locked with evans. "Good morning gorgeous girl I'm so glad to see your face.". Hillary rolled her eyes smiling  " Evan your such a sap!" Snuggling into him she placed leg between him feeling his hardness  , she raised an eyebrow she looked up at him "looks like your not the only one who's glad to see me." Laughing Evan rolled ontop of  her "Can he see you or will he have to hang his head in disappointme...Hillary shut him up by grabbing his hair and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Evan worked his way down her body licking and nipping , when he reached his destination he locked eyes with her then with out warning he clamped down on her clit and sucked hard. Hillary arched her back until she thought her spine would break . "Fuck! Evan don't stop don't you ever stop", wrapping her legs around his neck she lifted her but off the bed and grinded hard and rough into his face , hillary screamed his name as she came, he lapped up her juices. "Oh fuck ev that was so fucking" her words caught in her throat as without warning Evan pounded into her heat ..

Evan watched her from the bed as she buttoned up her coat , "I wish you could stay longer, why don't you stay here with me and we can stay in bed the whole weekend, I'll make it worth your while". Hillary walked to the bed and kissed him , "oh I  know you would , but I have stuff to do and so do you, don't think I haven't noticed that pile of paperwork sitting on your desk, besides we need to be more careful we can't afford to get caught, I can't stay here overnight again." Evan huffed and sat up visibly angry , "Hillary all we do is careful ,we never stay at the same hotel , e can't hold hands in public well we don't even go out in public, last night was your first time actually spending a full night with me and your still saying we have to be careful! "Evan I know it's frustrating but what can I do? I'm still a married woman I can't jus-"then do something about that ! It's been over two months since you left him , just file for divorce! Or maybe you don't want too , maybe you like being constantly humiliated by a man who could never seem to remember he had a wife, do you get some sick pleasure knowing he's out there fucking all around him while still married to you" Hillary rose from the bed and without a backward glance left his bedroom and slammed the door. 

Pouring more  wine into her glass , she leaned her head back on the soft cushion and closed her eyes , she had been going over what Evan had said these last few hours . Was she really sick? Is that why she always forgave bill in the past? Did she really want a divorce?-absolutely not . That she knew for certain but she also knew that she couldn't go back , bill had broken her heart for the last time . Wiping the tears from her face she took out her phone and sent a message to Bill. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bill was about to take a swing of a golf stick when the buzzing in his back pocket distracted him he hit the ball harder then intended and it disappeared into the hedges. "Come on Billy boy that was your fifth time going to wide here watch a pro , " Terry raised his hand back , wiggled his neck and swung the club , the club flew from Terry hands . Bill and Vernon burst out laughing "well you showed us , Tiger Woods" laughed bill pulling out his phone. His heart leapt when he saw it was from Hillary. "Bill we need to talk/sort out assets, I think I have a way of dealing with the press. Can we please be civil about this can you meet me in DC tomorrow. I would much rather do this just the two of us but if you want your lawyer with you let me know"Bills shoulders slumped rejected, he painted on a smile but Vernon could see through it . Bill typed back a simple message "OK I'll meet you in whitehaven tomorrow at 3-no lawyers. "Bill , Terry let's call it a day after next round , it's too cold to continue , we'll warm ourselves in the bar " said Vernon as he placed his arm around Bill and steered him to the last course.

Hillary had just hung up the phone from Betsey when there was a knock on the door . Hillary opened the door to a very sheepishly looking Evan. "Are you fucking stupid" she declared grabbing him by the coat and dragging him into the hall. "What if someone saw you?" "Then they'd think I was visiting a feeind, besides I was careful scouts honour!. Hillary threw him a look over her shoulder as she walked into the living room " what do you want Evan?". "You " he stated simply as he flopped down into couch beside her,Hillary rubbed her eyes they ached from tiredness, "Evan I don't think I can give you what you want, I'm still emotionally fucked from this rollercoaster my life has become, my job is killing me , my daughter is devastated by all of this ,Bill  is coming tomorrow to go through our stuff, and I can't take you whining like a little bitch on top of everything else" Hillary stamped her little foot in frustration something Evan found hillarious. "What's so funny ?" She glared at him. "You , your adorable, come here". She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. Rubbing her back he felt her relax "Hillary I'm sorry for what I said this morning, there was no need for it. Look all I want is you , even if all I get is fifteen minutes with you in a week, and I'm more than happy to let you use my body to take your frustration out on . The ball is completely in your court however slow you want to take this is up to you- I just don't want to be without you." He finished speaking and waited in the silence " she looked up at him smiling "your too sweet Evan , I liked the part about taking my frustration s out on your body" grinning she grabbed him by the hand and headed towards the stairs "come on I wanna see if I can knock you out in round 1. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Hillary drummed her finger nails nervously on the kitchen table glancing at the clock, betsey looked up from her magazine , "amazingly hill the time hasn't changed since you checked it ten seconds ago if -" Betsey shut up when Hillary scowled at her . Hillary started pacing panic rising at what her and Bill were about to do. Betsey walked over and encased Hillary in a bear hug , she kissed her on the cheek and whispered "you're the strongest person I know you do this , I'll just be in the next room , you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous" she certainly did , wearing a silk button down red shirt and black jeans, flawless  makeup , and her shoulder length hair had a slight curl tio it. The front door closing caused Betsey to release Hillary. Betsey left the  the kitchen , giving bills arm an encouraging squeeze as she past.

Half an hour later Hillary and Bill were pouring through documents that they had accumulated together since their marriage 35 years ago. Bill took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "What it all boils down too is how we separate this , our joint account should be left alone and houses can either be sold and we split the money or we both take on each , I take chappaqu you take here ,I remove your name from the deeds in new York and you remove mine here." "That's fair".  Agreed Hillary agreed. "And I'll start clearing my stuff out of here but can you give me a few weeks? Christmas is in two weeks , I'd like too do it after? " "of course -agreed Hilary. "Bill I've been thinking , when the divorce papers are drawn up that we sign them but let's not lodge them with the court yet. We both need each other politically , if we put on a united front in public , we can be free to live separate lives in privacy ,but this will mean we have to attend parties ,/events together, and be the happily married couple . " "Ok " agreed bill " but not too much events , we can't move on if we're always seeing each other" . " I agree, but can you come to Kennedy centers honours Fri night?" "Ya I can agreed bill, Are we done here I have places to be" Bill said suddenly harsh and brisk. "That's it , I'll text you Friday about Kennedy center". "Can't wait," bill said while putting on his coat , his voice dripping with sarcasm . He said no more nor did he  look back as he strode out of the house. 


	20. Chapter 20

Bill was on his way too the Kennedy centre honours , he knew he was already twenty minutes late but fuck it, his soon to be ex -wife couldn't nag him ,well actually she could but bill let that point slide. He was already tipsy and he had come to the decision to make himself happy , if she wanted separate lives privately that is what she would get. "Think of all of that fresh ass you can get " Bill told himself , he forced these thoughts upon himself because all regular thoughts were of her , if only he could bleach her From his mind " Taylor you know the drill if I see some hot piece of ass tonight , you bring her too me " bill told his agent. "Yes   sir".

Bill walked through the door of the state department reception room his eyes immediately sought her out, She was standing in a crowd of men and women who were laughing uproariously at some story  she was telling them , it made bills heart ache how beautiful she looked , all he wanted to do was lay her on the floor , regardless of who was watching an- "stop Billy boy , remember your happy you don't want her" bill reprimanded himself".  

"Hi baby " bill said as he drapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek, Bill and Hillary were pro's at pretending that everything in their marriage was rosy, it was something they had to do in public many times. Evan quietly seethed as he watched Bill rub her back in circles before resting his hand off  in her waist half on her ass, what made it worse was that Hillary was doing nothing to stop him , Infact she seemed to melt into Bills embrace .Evan would soon fix that . 

Evan watched as bill left to go to the toilet and he quickly followed behind him. Evan walked to the urinal beside Bill and pretended he needed to pee. Bill nodded at Evan coldly "Senator Bayh" "Mr President. " "So Bill how have you been keeping I know is tough going through a divorce" Bill looked at him sharply "Evan have you being reading the national enquirerer?? , my wife and I are not getting a divorce , we're extremely happy . Bill laughed in an attempt to make Evan feel foolish for asking that question. "Honestly Evan I'm surprised at you for believing this rubbish that you read- "if ye're not getting a divorce then why is it me comforting her, why is it me sleeping in your bed with your wife in my arms after I've finished fucking her?


	21. Chapter 21

Bill was washing his hands in the sink when his head snapped up "yes bill I'm fucking your wife - well she's not really your wife anymore is she?" . "Your not sleeping with my wife , I don't beli-" "No? Then how come I know she has a little scar on the inside of her thigh , how do I know that she has 3 little birth marks at the end of her spine , how do I know the moans she makes as I make her cum over an ov-" Bill caught him off by lunging at him , he grabbed Evan by the throat and and shoved him up again the wall "YOU FUCKING PRICK YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY WIFE! " Evan was struggling to breath as he grinned at Bill " she was begging for it , you obviously weren't doing a good job,  I love her an_" Bill brought his fist back and smashed it into Evans face once , twice, on the third time bill lifted his arm to punch him again he was stopped by the the secret servive. "Get your fucking hands off me! GET OFf ME, I'll FUCKiNG KILL HIM " Evan had slumped to the floor his face a bloody mess , one secret service man leaned over him trying to get him to stand up, while the other one half dragged bill from the bathroom. "Mr President , control yourself before you make a scene, ignoring him Bill replied " get my wife this second and tell her meet me in her. office NOw!off!


	22. Chapter 22

Hillary was deep in conversation with Oprah and Paul McCartney when they were interrupted by the secret service agent. "I'm sorry to interrupt madam secretary but your husband needs you." "Excuse me one second guys , Bill probably got lost , he always was hopeless at directions" joked Hillary . The agent walked Hillary to the elevator "What the fuck is my husband playing at, he knows I'm needed down there" Hillary hissed . "I've no idea ma'am I'm just following orders " Hillary stepped from the elevator and walked towards her office. 

Bill sat in the dark with a bottle of whiskey beside him, his elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were in his head gripping his  white hair tightly. Hillary flipped on the light switch "What's wrong Bill?". "Well if it isn't miss hypocrite herself, the virgin ice queen, miss perfect ...but no that's what you just want people to think isn't it? When really your a just a nasty, sanctimonious, cold bitch -"Bill as much as I enjoy listening to you hurl insults at me , I'm in a rush , what the fuck do you wa-"I KNOW ABOUt YOU AND EVAN YOU FUCKING WHORE" Bill picked up the whiskey bottle and flung it against the wall. The colour drained from Hillary's face and she had to fight against her knees from buckling "how did you..who told you?" Hillary stumbled out.  "Who do you think? He probably pissed himself with excitement while telling me". Hillary moved to lean by her desk as she couldn't trust her legs. "Bill you weren't supposed to find out like this - "oh that's okay then , no FUCKING HARM DONE! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" Bill roared as he began to pace her office like a caged animal."WERE YOU FUCKIBG HIM HERE AND THEN COMING HOME TO FUCK ME NEW YORK" . Hillary's temper was beginning to rise rapidly "You listen to me you son of a bitch , none of this would have happened if you hadn't been FUCKING OTHER WOMEN ONCE AGAIN! Hillary roared while picking up a paper weight and flinging it at him. The paper weight collided with his shoulder which further increased his anger , rushing at her he grabbed her hair and yanked it back while gripping her face with the other hand "LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID , STUPID BITCH , NOTHING WAS ,IS , OR WILL EVER BE GOING ON BETWEEN ME ABD THAT WOMAN" . "Well the picture says differently"-"SHUt UP! This isn't about me , this is about you and-" . A knock on the door interrupted them, Huma stood there staring at Bill who still had Hillary caught by the hair. "Bill let her go!" Huma said while rushing towards Hillary. "Huma stay the fuck out of this you've interfered enough- "Bill let me go, please , I'm needed downstairs, let me go, I'll come straight back up after the party is over  but please let me go" Hillary whispered. The pleading whisper and the tears leaking from her years caused his heart to drop like a stone, he let go of her hair and turned her back on her, when he heard her office door close , he sunk to his knees and cried like a baby . 


	23. Chapter 23

Hillary said goodnight to her guests and staff , Huma and the rest of her staff had wanted to stay with her but she refused.. she trudged back up to her office exhausted. Bill had half a bottle of scotch gone , "you keep drinking and destroying all my bottles all I'll have left to offer guests is water" Hillary smiled lightly . "Well you could always offer them you .. I wouldn't be surprised if you already had " bills voice was more hoarse than usual from all the shouting he had done. "Bill please" Hillary closed her eyes in sadness and sheer exhaustion with the whole situation, "please no more shouting or fighting or comments ". "What did you tell the guests downstairs?" . "That you had eaten something earlier and felt sick from it and had to go home". Bill nodded his head "here have a glass , sit down". Hillary took the glass of scotch and sat on the opposite side of the couch to him . "Hillary do you really want a divorce?" Hillary took a gulp of scotch before answering "Bill it's the last thing in the world I want , I love you , but I swore after Monica that if you ever so much as looked at another woman the wrong way that I would be out that door, and you did so I left. You kissed another woman , probably screwed her , you screwed someone after I left and god knows how many since ". Bill put his hands over his face and huffed is cheeks out. "I've thought about this situation long and hard while you were downstairs and I think getting a divorce is the right thing to do , Hillary I can't be with you if you don't trust me -which you clearly dont I kn-" "can you blame me ?"Hillary cut across him . "Yes actually I can, Hillary you know that Monica was the single time in all our 35 years of marriage that I ever lied to you , I never lied to you before and never after. After all we've been through since then, the year long marriage counseling sessions , you going for Senate, campaigning  with you when you ran for President , we were perfect Hillary never better, never happier. I know what  your about to say with just one look, but why couldn't you know that I was telling the truth that nothing was going on when you saw that fucking picture, why wouldn't you just let me explain?" Hillary had silent tears rolling down her cheeks "I'll listen now , I'll believe you please Bill? Hillary went to grab Bills hand , Bill pulled his hand away. "It doesn't matter Hillary whether you believe me or not anymore , your tainted, you let another man touch you , kiss you , fuck you . Only I was ever allowed do that. And yes I know I'm a hypocrite I know , I've slept with women behind your back , call me out for using double standards I don't care   but you were different. You were my angel , this innocent little precious cherub who only wanted me and my love,  my protection , my beautiful faithful wife -now your not" Hillary watched glued to the couch too stunned by what he had said to speak. Bill downed the rest of his glass and stood putting on his coat. "I have a gold ring at home , from my daddy Roger, it's not like a wedding ring but ill just say I like to change the rings you give me around, just like you always switch your wedding rings around." Bill walked to her side and knelt down beside her , talking her little fist in his hand he flattened it and turned her hand facing him palm up. "I'll miss these little hands " Bill said as his tears splashed into her hand, he kissed her palm over and over and over. "I want you to be happy Hillary but please don't let it be with Evan , promise me Hillary not him" Hillary who was openly sobbing turned her face From him and nodded her head . "Thank you" said Bill as he kissed her hand one last time, placed his wedding ring in her palm and closed her little hand to make a fist around it , stood up and walked out of her office.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2012, 18 months later ;

Bill strode into the kitchen with his suitcase in his hand , he stopped in his tracks and admired the view . She stood there in a thong and on of his t shirts, completing this vision she was busy making breakfast for him . "Are you just going to keep leering or are you gonna come give me some sugar " she asked her back still too him. Bill came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him" you must have eyes somewhere back here underneath all that hair " Bill stated while pulling back her long brown hair and placing a kiss to her neck . "Well maybe I do , but maybe it was the fact that I thought someone had let a horse loose in the house you were so noisy coming  down the stairs!" She laughed then yelped as Bill tickled her, wiggling out of his grasp she turned around and wrapping her arms around his neck pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Bill broke away from the kiss, "I'm sorry Sarah I have to go I'm already late as it is" bill sighed. "Do you have time for a slice of toast with me, I miss not spending time with you" she pouted . Bill felt a pang in his heart as he was momentarily reminded of himself asking Hillary to delay a flight to spend more time with him, "I don't baby,  it's bad that I'm already running late , as head of the Haiti fundraising project I should already be in England , but I'll be back from London on Sunday and I'm al yours then" he stated leaning down for one last kiss...

Hillary lay on her bed in her hotel room in London, texting Evan. She had eventually given him a second chance , she had been so pissed off with him, he had both betrayed her trust, and he had upset Bill when he told him of his relationship with Hillary. As a result she hadn't spoken to Evan in months, 10 months to be exact. But 8 months ago she had finally relented and taken him back , partly because she was lonely and didn't want to look for someone new all over again, partly because she knew Bill was seeing someone and partly because she was still attracted to Evan and they had an amazing time in bed. She let her thoughts drift for a few seconds , mostly to last night  before she left for England and how Evan had vigorously fucked her like it was their  last time , her phone buzzing brought her back to reality. Licking her lips she reached for her phone it was from Bill " Hi Hillary, I'm just after arriving at Heathrow , what room number are you staying in ?" Hilary fought down the panic and butterflies she stood and walked in order to relax herself, she hadn't seen Bill in over 8 months , not since her mother died , he had come to her funeral and he hadn't moved from her side , he was just as devastated as she was, Bill had adored her mother. Since then they had both stayed away from each other but had made sure to be seen in chapoaqu and he had been sure to be seen in Washington, this was to ensure everyone still thought they were happily married . Now after all their months of avoiding each other she would have to share a hotel suite (granted they would be in two separate bedrooms)  with him, this was another charade for people , they couldn't be seen getting two separate rooms. "Hi Bill , it's room 288, I'll be asleep by the time you get here , so try not to be too noisy coming in ". Hillary knew her body had no intention of letting her relax enough to find sleep when it knew he was going to be in such close proximity, sighing she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you Everyone for all your lovely comments I really appreciate it ! I know nothing happened in this chapter but something may happen in the next one !!


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Bill was walking out of his bedroom when he stopped in his tracks, she stood infront of him on the other side of the room , she was reading paper work , her tongue poked out between her teeth told Bill that she was in deep concentration, this meant he could afford to look at her for a few more seconds without being noticed. Her long hair cascaded past her shoulders in wavey curls , her dark blue pantsuit clung to her in all the right places ,making Bill want to moan out with desire. He bit down on his lip , perhaps  a bit too hard as he let out a little noise of pain,  causing her to look up. "Good morning Bill , did you sleep well ?" She asked smiling sweetly. "Oh ya , out like a light!" he lied, "how about you"?. "Same" she lied. "Right we have breakfast now with U.N council members, then lunch with the president's of  78 countries,in the UN assembly hall  " she said while glancing down at her documents."We really need to up our game here Bill and turn up the charm full throttle, we need to  get more financial and humanitarian aid for Haiti. "Well then it's a good thing we're pros isn't it." He stated while following her out the door.  

  Watching her, he knew she needed no help from him, she was charming every man and woman who laid eyes on her. Most of these men stared at her with  a hunger and desire for her in their eyes , Bill wanted to knock them out but then he remembered that he needed their help and also that she wasn't his anymore. 

Later that evening , they along with alot of delegates had gone back to a private party  in the hotel, Bill was being dragged from one end of the room to another as people kept reaching for him to come speak to them. He still managed to keep an eye on her , he frowned slightly as he saw she was still in conversation with David Miliband , he knew by the way she was leaning into him that she was flirting, excusing  himself and walked over to her.   Placing his arm around her he drew her to him and kissed her forehead. "Hi darling" she said quickly before resuming her conversation with David . "Baby I think we should go were both tired and we have to do this again tomorrow", Bill stated simply. "Mr President, if your feeling tired, I can bring Hillary to her room later ,I promise to keep her safe ". David Miliband stated while looking awestruck at Bill. "Thank you David , but she needs her sleep , she gets far to little as it is "Bill smiled at David and took Hillary's hand in his "come on dear " as he led her away Hillary rolled her eyes and made a face at David. 

The second the elevator door closed Hillary yanked her hand from his "what the fuck Bill? How dare you you just take me away from a party like that ! You have no say anymore over what I decide to do -" "I never had a say before either" Bill smirked. "Hilly I'm sorry, I just know its 11.30 now  and we have to be up at 6.A.M , plus we both had a lot to drink and we'll be tired from it in the morning" . Hillary rolled her eyes and made her way into their suite , she made a point of making herself another drink. "Bill?"- he turned to her exasperated, "my name is Hillary not Hilly". 

Hillary was about to climb into bed when suddenly she remembered it was Evans Birthday , she was grateful for the time difference - it was still early enough back home , she could play it off that she had been too busy at fundraising to text him -and not the truth -that she had forgotten. She slipped into something a lot less comfortable and a lot more slutty. Angling her phone she got a pic of the good stuff and sent him a pic -only if wasn't too Evan , in her tipsiness she wasn't paying attention , she had opened what she thought were her text messages to Evan and hit reply, but instead the pic went to the person who had last texted her- the man in the room across the way. 

Bill was on the phone to Sarah when a ping in his ear told him he had a text message , removing the phone briefly From his ear he saw he had a picture message from Hillary. Bill told Sarah he'd phone her back , then he opened her message "Happy Birthday Ev! I wish you were here to help unwrap your present", the caption was followed by a picture of Hillary in a light grey bra with matching underwear, her breasts were spilling out at the top of her bra making the picture X10 more erotic. Bill was in a blind fury as he rushed to his bedroom door , tore across the living room and wrenched her door open. 


	26. Chapter 26

"What the fuck Bill!" She screamed as she dived for her dressing gown to cover herself up. "I'll tell you 'what the fuck' , you promised me you wouldn't see Evan again and here you are sending him pictures of your fucking tits!".  Hillary's eyes widened then as it dawned on her what she'd done , she burst out laughing.  Bill looked at her incrudiously" This isn't fucking funny hillary! SNAP OUt OF IT! He roared while grabbing her and shaking her. Hillary stopped laughing "Get your fucking hands off me , I don't know who you think you are dictating to me who I can and can't see, what time I have to leave party's, back the FUCK OFF! Jesus you weren't half this annoying when we were together" Hillary stAted while withering him with a look. "But you promised me you wouldn't see hi-" "And you promised me a lot more but you never kept them did you? I was only out the door two minutes when you fucked some whore in my bed". She stopped talking when Bill started to flush and look sheepish , "What?" She demanded . "Hilly , Hillary , that night when you came to get some of your stuff I was mad because you weren't stayin, I never fucked someone , I made it up to hurt you.. " he finished mumbling the end of his sentancr. Hillary looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth "Oh Bill your a stupid prick, all this , me and Evan everything is your fault , if you hadn't made it up I would never have gone to Evan". Bill felt that it wasn't entirely his fault and his temper began to build "No I think you still would have went to him - because your a whore, I saw the way ye looked at each other when he was campaigning with you , when he was in the Senate , looking like ye wanted to fuck each other right there in the sen-" "And what a fuck he is , really Bill you should take notes , he does things to me that no man has eve-" SHUT UP!" Bill roared into her face while grabbing her hair . "YOUR A FUCKING BITCH!" Further enraged by her smirk , he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. She scrambled to sit up but he grabbed her by the legs yanking her into a horizontal position , climbing ontop if her he ripped open her dressing gown "Bill stop ! What do you think your doing !" "I'm showing you who knows how to fuck!" "Bill stop ! This is madness! Get the fuck off m-" Bill quietened her protest by crushing his lips down on hers , she slapped his chest in feeble protest before grabbing him digging her nails into the back of his head trying to pull him closer to her.

When Bill thought he would suffocate if he didn't get some air he pulled back from the kiss, he then latched onto her neck ,sucking it hard , "Do you still want me to stop" he whispered into her ear . "Fuck no! Don't stop please !" She whimpered while arching her back and grinding herself into his thick hardness."Please Bill no fore play , I'm so wet for you I just want you to fuck me now , fuck me hard , I'm soaking for you baby " Bill needed no further encouragement ,ripping her panties with one hand , he freed his rock hard dick with the other. Lining up with her entrance he thrust hard into her while locking  eyes with hers, her eyes instantly began to flutter , he closed his and groaned -it had never felt so good for him to be finally home. He picked up his pace and in minutes he was pounding as hard as he could , her legs wrapped around his waist , her hands pulling her hair tightly as her body bucked uncontrollably ,  " who's the best fuck you've ever had ? .. SAY IT! "You are, she gasped" you are don't ever fucking stop" one last thrust and they came together  screaming each others names, he collapsed ontop of her . When Bill could breathe normally he lifted his head and stared down at her , he saw that the tears on his cheeks  matched hers. "Oh my darling girl " he croaked, leaning down he kissed her tears away and then showering every inch of her face with kisses , he whispered " I love you " over and over again. Weeping hard,  she pulled him down on top of her and clung to him like a drowning man to a raft ...


	27. Chapter 27

The sound of Hillary's alarm woke him 4 hours later -though it felt like four seconds. He blindly reached for her phone and hit snooze, suddenly he remembered where he was and his head shot up . He looked down realising he had fallen asleep in his favourite place, between her breasts. Smirking he kissed his way from her nipples up to her neck, reaching her ear he sucked on her lobe before whispering "baby it's time to get up".  She mumbled something and batted him away before turning  around , causing Bill to scramble out of the way. Standing up he tried a different tactic, he grabbed her under the arms and lifted her into a sitting position with her back against the head board, her eyes fluttered open  as he gently tapped her face , "Hilly you have to wake up baby, I'm going to get you some Coffee". Putting coffee onto brew he took a quick shower and dressed, he then walked to her room with her coffee and burst out laughing, still in her sitting position she had collapsed to the side, and she was out cold! Putting her coffee on night stand , he didn't have the heart to wake her again , he wiggled her down until she was laying flat and wrapped her so tight in her blanket he nearly cut off her air circulation. Kissing her forehead he walked out the door while phoning ahead to inform people that Hillary had been vomiting all night and couldn't make the meeting.

A couple of hours later Bill opened the hotel door to the sound of raised  voices .  "I don't care what you say Phillipe , he said it wasn't like that , and if I had listened to him rather then ye I wouldn't have gone through what I did the last 18 months, I know ye were only trying to protect me and keep me from heart break and I love you for it but-" "is everything alright here"? Bill asked as he walked into the living room and pulled Hillary towards him kissing her forehead. "Oh everything's Rosie now that your here" Philippe spat while Huma threw BIll a cold look. "Guys I know yere mad at me for thinking I cheated and that's OK, but I'm telling you like I told my wife nothing happened ye got the wrong end of the stick" "Bullshit , you probably told her some shity story and she was stupid enough to believe yo-" Bill strode towards Huma and gripped her tightly by the arms he was furious "Never , call my wife stupid again you hear me? Now I know your like family and your loyal to my wife but never forget at the end of the day your staff and you can be replaced, worry about your own marriage- " Bill that's enough!" Hillary interjected , while Phillipe made a furious move towards Bill. "Guys , please leave me and bill" Hillary waited till al her star had left the room before rounding on Bill. "Your a fucking asshole do you know that ? The poor girl done nothing -" "I know I shouldn't have said that , but she was the one who showed you the picture in the first place, you know she could have asked me about it first! And Phillipe us an asshole I never liked him and he never liked me, why won't people leave me be , Don't they know I haven't put a foot wrong since Monica, my own daughter doesn't speak to me like that ,  I'm fucking sick of it!" Bill finished, the tips of his ears were bright red. Hillary smiled and pulled his head down on her shoulder "They know all that baby , their just pissed off about other things and you just happened to be their punching bag  ,you know they love you. I'll speak to them" Hillary soothed while rubbing her hands over his back. "Now how can I thank you for letting me bunk off from the meeting this morning", Hillary asked while raising an eyebrow suggestively . Bill pulled her in for a passionate kiss, "you can thank me in a minute, but first I want to bring you somewhere and there will be a blindfold involved " Said Bill while wiggling his eyebrows and dragging her out the front door. 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sliding into the van Hillary noticed that the black tinted  windows had black plastic stuck onto them so she couldn't see anything at all. "Eh Bill what's with the black plastic, you do already know that the purpose of tinted windows is so  people can't see in?" "It's not for people to see in , it's so you can't see out, it's all part of the plan munchkin" Bill grinned as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.  "Oh ya? Well what else does this plan entail" she whispered seductively while walking her fingers from his chest  to his belt buckle , her hand hovered tantalisingly over his crotch , before it swooped down grasping his balls. "Oh baby" he moaned while gulping for air. It took every single ounce of strength to move her hand away. "Baby please don't,wait till we get to our destination , you can have your wicked way with me then" bill gasped out. Grinning wickedly she moved away from him, she went to look out the window (before she remembered that she was staring at  black plastic) , instead she took out her phone in pretense of texting someone. Then looking at him and biting her lip seductively she started to unbutton her jacket slowly. "Is it just me or is it incredibly hot" she whispered the last word before starting to  work on unbuttoning  her blouse. He gulped loudly while never taking his eyes off her, he dug his nails into his thighs to control himself, she started to rub the palm of her hand over her breasts and downwards, his eyes boring into hers she unbuckled her belt and slipped her hand inside her pants, "I think it's too hot ,my pussy needs some air-" Growling he dived on her,smashing his mouth against hers, " your going to regret that you fucking tease " he he groaned while pulling her into a lying position and crawling ontop. Just then Bills phone began to ring, groaning in annoyance he continued to attack her neck , his phone rang out but immediately started ringing again. "BIll honey it could be important answer it "she sighed while arching her back . "I don't care if it's Obama ringing to tell me there's a nuclear war" he lifted his head from her neck and rapidly ripped the rest of her blouse open. His phone pinged to signify a message."bill I'm nosey who is it?". Sighing he pulled out his phone and his face dropped. "Who is it?" He moved off her and sat up "it's Sarah, wondering why I didn't ring her back last night " bill told her while his fingers rapidly sent a reply message. Rolling her eyes , the moment ruined, she sat up.  "Do you love her?" "Don't be ridiculous! She's a sweetheart , and an incredible person, and she's so much fun but- "Fuck it Bill I don't want to date her!" She huffed disgruntled " I only want to know if - " "No I don't , I told you it was a ridiculous question and if you had let me finish , I was going to say , it doesn't matter what kind of person she is because she has a flaw that no one can fix - she's not you" he smiled shyly while poking her in the side. "Do you love Evan ?" Looking away she started to button up her blouse. "Hillary? Do you love him?" He asked louder , his anger starting to build. "Bill your the only one for m-" "That's not what I fucking asked you!! He grabbed her arm and shook it . "I love you baby , but there's times I think I love him" she whispered tears in her eyes .  


	29. Chapter 29

Bill not caring if the car was moving went to wrench open the door , he had to get away from her, the door wouldn't budge , glancing down , his hand moved to unlock the door but was stalled by her tiney one moving ontop of his. "Please listen to me darling" she whispered quietly in his ear. "I don't want to listen to you" he snarled while shrugging her off him . "Bill I know your livid at me , if you feel the need to hit me I understand but please listen to me firs-" "SHUT UP Hillary , 'if I feel the need to hit you' what kind of fucking shit is that? When have I ever in our 41 years together raised a hand to you??" "I didn't mean it that way Bill , I just meant that if it would make you feel better-" "FUCK YOU , you mean make you feel less guilty! What would make me feel better is if I could go back 41 years ago and not be in the library that night." "Bill please " "PLEASE SHUT FUCKING UP! I don't want to hear you , or look at you , your doing my head in !" Bill turned on his side so his back was too her, inspite of herself Hillary smirked , she was reminded that when he was angry he was a big sulking two year old. 

An hour later she rubbed her hand up and down his back , "Billy, are you still taking me somewhere ?" "Yes but only because it took so much effort - not because you deserve it" he mumbled , "we'll be there in 5minutes." "And are you going to speak to me when we get there?" She asked. Ignoring her he sat up and took a beer from the mini fridge, and gulped it down before cracking open another, just as their car slowed too a stop . "Come on then get out" he snapped . "What about the blind fold" she asked while closing her eyes. "Oh ya, wouldn't want to ruin the fucking mood would we " he replied sarcastically while pulling the blind fold roughly over her face and yanking her hand pulled her from the car. 

For the next 15 minutes Hillary chattered on about nothing in particular but trying to lighten the mood, while Bill only grunted in reply , Hillary also suspected that he was purposely forgetting  to tell her when there was a bump in the pathway which would cause her to go sprawling. Finally twenty minutes later, he stopped walking,and roughly removed her blindfold. She stood rooted to the spot , speechless .

They stood at the lake district at the exact spot where he had once proposed, it looked eerily similar , the picnic blanket and basket , the smooth white stones bordering the blanket spelling out Billy loves Hilly. Hillary's eyes sparkled with tears as she looked to bill , he walked away from her and strode to the waters edge , hands in his pocket his head drooped. She practically ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist , kissing his back over and over. "You are the most romantic , loving , caring man I have ever met , and there is nobody in this world  or the next one , will ever , ever come near to what I feel for you" "I don't know about that"he mumbled. "I do" she replied while turning him to face her. "Baby what I meant earlier , I phrased it wrong , I don't think I love him , I know I don't . It's just sometimes when things were really difficult these last months it was nice to have someone uncomplicated , easy. But I don't want something uncomplicated , I want the 41 years I had with you , of wanting to murder you, of wanting to divorce you, of uncontrollable laughter and tears , of loving you and hating you. All of it-" her words were cut off when he grabbed her face and crushed his mouth to hers 


	30. Chapter 30

"Baby someone might see us" she stated between kisses. "I told you the secret service are watching every entrance , I promise you they're the only people we'll traumuitise, " he said with a boyish grin pushing her back onto the picnic blanket ,he had her  naked from the waist up and he was working on doing the same from the waist down. Leaning in he latched onto her nipple while his hand reached between them and unbuckled her pants. She let out a frustrated sigh when he let her nipple fall from his mouth , he removed her pants as she arched her back up trying to get some friction on her pointy peaks. Ignoring her desperation he sucked beneath her bellybutton , and moved his head downwards, his tongue grazed the damp silk of her panties causing her breath to hitch, hooking his fingers over the waist band he slowly removed her underwear while kissing one leg the on his way down and the other on his way back up. He pulled apart her lips roughly and blew on the wet silky flesh. "Baby please eat me" she whimpered , "i don't think I'm hungry baby, I've just eaten a picnic" he teased, "besides this is much too hot to devour , it needs to cool down " he blew and blast of cold air on her clit causing her to arch her back and buck her hips, banging her fists in frustration she tried to bring his head down to meet her heat, "you should never play with your food" she moaned in desperation. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners " he chuckled before diving in. 

Laying on the blanket, naked, sweaty and exhausted but incredibly satisfied they snuggled into each other, their legs tangled around each other, her head and hand settled on his chest. "What happens now?" She whispered while stroking his chest. "Well we could go for round three..-"Bill! I'm serious-"I know baby , I'm joking. What happens now is we go back home I'll end things with Sarah , you kick that idiot to the curb and we meet back home in time for dinner.. oh and we can tear up the divorce papers along the way. Hillary smiled "that simple huh?" "Well no but let's not think about that now..once I have my micro munchkin I don't care what happens". Laughing she smacked his chest, running her fingers along his chest she looked into his eyes. "Billy tell me what happened with the kiss , with her and the picture". "Hilly it's a stupid story really - one day me and Julie were having lunch, to talk about her business and my foundation, we got talking about our lives as kids and she told me how desperately poor she was, Hillary I was poor growing up but she had nothing, nothing except this ring that her grandmother had given her, anyway ling story short, her ring was stolen but she described the ring perfectly. A few weeks later I was walking past the jewellers and I saw, from the description from what she had told me, a ring that was her grandmother's carbon copy. So I bought it, she called to the house one day , we sat outside and I gave her the ring. Hillary she was so excited that she jumped up and kissed me on the lips. Hill if I had kissed a tree I'd be more turned on, there is no attraction between us whatsoever. She was embarrassed afterwards but we laughed it off. There you have it , the whole scandalous affair- if you had listened to me 18 months ago w-" . He was cut off by her lips meeting his. "Bill your too good do you know that?" "I'm glad you brought it up actually because speaking of rings".. he reached around looking for his pants and took something from his pocket, "you need these again". He placed her silver ring , and silver diamond ring ontop of her plain gold band . "Oh Bill... hey how did you know that all this would happen on this trip"she grinned. Bill started to blush and mumbled "well I didn't.  I..I I just always carry them with me." Tears in her eyes she pulled him ontop of her "now what was that about round three?" She grinned her eyes sparkling  as his mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys that's a rap! Thanks everyone for all your lovely comments , I really appreciate it. Hope you liked it X X


End file.
